Indifférence
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Songfic John se pose des questions... POV McShep comme d'hab !


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour… **

**Saison :**** Aucune en particulier**

**Résumé**** : Songfic – John se pose des questions… POV**

**Note de l'auteur**** : J'ai écouté cette chanson dernièrement et elle m'a énormément inspirée. Cette une chanson tirée du premier album de Jean-Jacques Goldman (oui je sais encore lui !! lol !!), A l'Envers. La chanson s'appelle Pas l'Indifférence.**

**Bon ben bonne lecture !**

**Indifférence**

Je déambule dans les couloirs de la cité et me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette journée. Elisabeth nous a donné une journée de repos à mon équipe et moi. Il faut dire qu'on vient de rentrer d'une mission assez mouvementée. On a encore bien failli y rester. Mais heureusement, on est tous rentrés sur Atlantis sans bobo. Enfin presque, il a fallu que Rodney se plaigne comme d'habitude. Mais sinon tout va bien.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas heureux ? Je devrais pourtant. C'est vrai, j'ai des amis ici, une famille même. Et je donnerai ma vie pour chacun d'entre eux. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis plutôt pas mal comme garçon. Toutes les femmes de la cité, et même quelques hommes d'ailleurs, se retournent sur mon passage. Je n'ai qu'à leur faire mon plus beau sourire et elles sont à mes pieds. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

_**J'accepterai la douleur**_

_**D'accord aussi pour la peur**_

_**Je connais les conséquences**_

_**Et tant pis pour les pleurs**_

Tout à mes pensées, je ne rends pas vraiment compte de l'endroit où mes pas me mènent. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le son de sa voix que je m'aperçois que je suis devant son labo. Je m'arrête à quelques pas de la porte. Je me demande si je vais entrer ou non. Pour quoi faire ? Il va me dire qu'il est occupé et qu'il n'a pas le temps de me parler. Mais j'ai envie de le voir, juste ça. Le voir en train de travailler, ses mains courant sur le clavier de son portable. Le voir en train d'enguirlander le pauvre Zelenka qui n'a rien demandé. Juste le voir c'est tout.

_**J'accepte quoi qu'il m'en coûte**_

_**Tout le pire du meilleur**_

_**Je prends les larmes et les doutes**_

_**Risque tous les malheurs**_

Alors je m'approche et entre dans son empire. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu de ma présence. Il est occupé par un truc ancien branché à son PC. Comme d'habitude, il tempête et râle et personne n'ose rien lui dire. Après tout c'est lui le chef non ?

Je m'approche et me racle la gorge pour indiquer ma présence. Il ne réagit pas. Soit il ne m'a pas entendu, soit il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

_**Tout mais pas l'indifférence**_

_**Tout mais pas le temps qui meure**_

_**Et les jours qui se ressemblent**_

_**Sans saveur et sans couleur**_

Je n'insiste pas, je n'en ai pas envie. Je fais demi tour sous le regard incrédule de Zelenka. Et, à nouveau je me ballade dans les couloirs. Tiens, je vais aller voir Teyla, un petit entraînement ne me fera pas de mal. Et puis j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et surtout de me défouler.

Mais quand j'arrive dans la salle d'entraînement, elle est déjà en pleine séance avec un groupe de jeunes militaires qui me dévorent du regard dès que je rentre dans la pièce. Décidément, je les fais toutes tomber ! Teyla se retourne et m'aperçois. Elle me sourit.

- John ! voulez vous vous joindre à nous ? me demande t'elle en s'approchant de moi

- non Teyla, continuez. Je vais aller voir Ronon. Courir me fera du bien.

- Très bien me répond elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Je lui décoche mon plus beau sourire et je sors. J'espère que Ronon ne sera pas occupé lui aussi.

_**Et j'apprendrai les souffrances**_

_**Et j'apprendrai les brûlures**_

_**Pour le miel d'une présence**_

_**Le souffle d'un murmure.**_

Je me dirige vers le mess. Je sais que je trouverai Ronon là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour manger autant et rester toujours aussi en forme. Et j'espère aussi qu'il sera là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'espère. Je sais que lui aussi aime manger.

J'entre dans le mess et repère aussitôt Ronon. Ça n'est pas bien difficile d'ailleurs. Personne ne pourrait le rater. Son plateau contient un repas pour plusieurs personnes ! Et ses manières ne se sont pas vraiment améliorées non plus ! Je m'approche et m'assied en face de lui. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, il continue de manger.

- alors Ronon ça va ? lui demande-je

Un grognement me répond. Je souris, quand il mange Ronon ne sait rien dire d'autre.

- vous faites quoi après ?

- je sais pas me répond il en buvant une gorgée d'eau à même le pichet.

- ça vous dirait une petite course ?

- ouais pourquoi pas ?

Je souris à nouveau. Je sais qu'il va encore me battre mais j'aime bien courir avec lui.

_**J'apprendrai le froid des phrases**_

_**J'apprendrai le chaud des mots**_

_**Je jure de n'être plus sage**_

_**Je promets d'être sot**_

Au moment ou Ronon et moi on se lève de table, il entre dans le mess. Il va chercher un plateau et se dirige vers nous. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

- vous partez ? nous demande t'il en s'asseyant et en commençant à manger.

- yep ! réponds-je. On va courir un peu. Vous voulez venir ?

- Colonel ! au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçu, je mange ! réplique t'il la bouche pleine.

- j'ai vu Rodney. Bon alors bon appétit lui lance-je avant de sortir du mess avec Ronon.

Je sens son regard dans mon dos tandis que je passe la porte. Je me retourne et il baisse la tête vers son plateau. Je soupire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_**Tout mais pas l'indifférence**_

_**Tout mais pas le temps qui meure**_

_**Et les jours qui se ressemblent**_

_**Sans saveur et sans couleur**_

On vient de terminer la course et je suis épuisé, presque au bord de l'évanouissement. J'ai voulu trop en faire et résultat, je tiens à peine debout. Ronon me regarde d'un air amusé. C'est incroyable ! Il n'a même pas l'air fatigué !

Je souffle et tente de reprendre ma respiration. N'empêche que même si cette course m'a vidé -et dans tous les sens du terme !- je me sens bien. Pendant toute la durée de la course, pas une seule seconde, je n'ai pensé à lui.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. J'ai constamment envie de le voir et quand je suis avec lui, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire ! Enfin sauf en mission mais là c'est différent. En quoi, je ne sais pas vraiment mais ça l'est.

Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à m'éviter et même qu'il fait comme si je n'étais pas là !

_**Je donnerai dix années pour un regard**_

_**Des châteaux, des palais pour un quai de gare**_

_**Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts**_

_**Des tas de certitude pour désirer encore.**_

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant envie qu'il s'intéresse à moi autrement qu'en simple coéquipier ou ami ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ou plutôt si mais j'en ai peur. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux ou pire encore ! Que je le suis déjà ! Non c'est pas possible ! Je suis hétéro ! Et jamais je n'ai été attiré par les hommes ! Où alors c'est juste lui qui me fait cet effet. J'aimerai bien en parler à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir la psy. J'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je ressens. Il faut juste que je l'admette et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aidera. Peut-être Teyla, elle comprend tout. Ou alors Rodney… mais comment est-ce qu'il va réagir ?

_**Echangerais année mortes pour un peu de vie**_

_**Chercherais clés de porte pour toute folie**_

_**Je prends tous les tickets pour tous les voyages**_

_**Aller n'importe ou mais changer de paysage**_

- ça va Sheppard ?

Je sursaute en entendant Ronon me parler. Mince ! J'ai du rester un moment dans les nuages et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je me tourne vers le runner.

- ouais ça va Ronon. Je suis juste un peu crevé.

- j'ai remarqué me répond il en souriant.

Je lui rends son sourire et m'étire un peu. Puis je fais quelques pas.

- vous devriez lui en parler me dit doucement Ronon.

- hein ? fais-je plus que surpris. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Ronon ?

- vous le savez Sheppard. Je l'ai bien remarqué quand il est arrivé au mess tout à l'heure.

- remarqué quoi ? j'ai compris de quoi il parle mais je refuse de l'avouer devant lui.

- allez lui parler me redit il. Puis sans rajouter un mot, il passe devant moi et s'éloigne au pas de course. Je ne le suivrai pas, j'en serai bien incapable. Je soupire et me rends dans mes quartiers. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et ensuite je verrai.

_**Effacer ces heures absentes**_

_**Et tout repeindre en couleur**_

_**Toutes ses âmes qui mentent et qui sourient comme on pleure.**_

La douche m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a délassé et m'a permis de réfléchir. Ronon a raison. Il faut que j'aille parler à Rodney. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire mais je trouverai le moment venu j'en suis sûr.

Je sors de mes quartiers et me dirige d'un bon pas vers son labo. Je suis confiant, je sais que je vais y arriver. C'est pas plus compliqué que de parler à une femme non ?

Mais au moment où j'arrive devant son labo, je perds un peu de ma confiance. Et s'il ne voulait pas m'écouter ? Et pire ! S'il me rejetait ?

Finalement, je prends une grande inspiration et j'entre dans le labo. Je parcourre la pièce du regard et je le vois au fond. Il est devant une console et agite les bras dans tous les sens. Et bien sûr, comme d'habitude, il râle. Je m'approche de lui. Mais cette fois je me mets face à lui et il ne peut m'éviter.

- Colonel ? que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans mon labo ? ironise t'il

- rien de spécial Rodney, j'avais envie de vous voir c'est tout…

- ah vraiment ? eh bien voilà qui est fait ! maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je travaille moi !

Ok ça ne va pas être aussi simple que je le pensais songe-je. Je m'éclairci la gorge et me lance.

- Rodney, il faut que je vous parle murmure-je.

- ah oui ? et de quoi ?

- euh… -merde ! je ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant ! pense-je rageusement- c'est personnel finis-je par sortir.

Son expression se fige. On dirait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. J'attends avec appréhension sa réponse. Est-ce qu'il va m'écouter ?

_**Tout mais pas l'indifférence**_

_**Tout mais pas le temps qui meure**_

_**Et les jours qui se ressemblent**_

_**Sans saveur et sans couleur**_

- ah… fait t'il hésitant. Et euh… c'est urgent ? me demande t'il

- assez oui réponds-je. Enfin disons que c'est important plutôt rectifie-je.

- très bien, je vous suis.

Je n'ose pas y croire. Il va m'écouter ! Bon, il faut juste que je réussisse à lui dire. Mais le plus gros est fait maintenant. On sort de son labo et on se retrouve dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. Finalement, je décide de l'emmener dans mes quartiers. Je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit, à part les siens peut-être.

Sans discuter, il me suit. Je le fais entrer et il reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et lui fait signe de me rejoindre. Il hésite quelques secondes puis fini par venir s'installer à côté de moi. Je me tourne et lui fait face.

- Rodney je… je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Surpris, je le regarde en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- shhh… murmure t'il

Et, doucement, il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres viennent effleurer les miennes. Je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer si je tente quoi que ce soit. Puis il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'entrouvre la bouche. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne et une violente décharge électrique me traverse tout le corps lorsqu'elles se touchent. Et il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse comme jamais je n'ai été embrassé de ma vie. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes et elles ont un goût particulier. Un subtil mélange de chocolat et de café. J'adore ça ! Notre baiser s'éternise et on finit par se séparer pratiquement à bout de souffle. Il s'écarte de moi et je lève les yeux vers les siens. Et là je m'aperçois qu'il pleure. Les larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

- hey Rodney ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? m'écris-je en voyant ses larmes.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de secouer la tête. Je comprends alors qu'il pense avoir fait une erreur. Je me rapproche de lui et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Rodney… ce baiser c'était merveilleux murmure-je en lui déposant des petits baisers sur la joue.

Surpris, il tourne la tête vers moi et mes lèvres finissent sur les siennes en un petit smack sonore. Il sourit et se blottit contre moi. Finalement, je me rends compte que je ne lui ai rien dit. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, les mots sont inutiles à présent.

**FIN**

**Woaw ! Je me suis laissée emportée !! Je pensais pas qu'elle serait si longue !! Alors ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?**


End file.
